


Let Me Come Home

by AllShallKnowPurpleSummer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drugs, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllShallKnowPurpleSummer/pseuds/AllShallKnowPurpleSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works in a music shop, alongside his best mate Zayn. Lately his life had been kind of boring and predictable. His love life is pretty non-existent. However, that all changes when Harry Styles walks into the shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Remember That Day?

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt (?) from Omegle. It was different but they had Louis working in a music shop. Thank you so much for giving me the idea...who ever came up with it let me know (if anyone even reads this) and I'll give you credit. I feel like others have made stories with this scenario..I know I'm not the first to do it. I haven't read any other fics where Louis works in a music shop but I'm sure there are some out there. Ah now I'm bummed. I ain't as original or cool as I thought. I do not own One Direction or any of the known characters in this work except for the original male and female characters. So yeah. Hope you enjoy it (somewhat) :D. I also used Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros lyrics for the Chapter title and such. So if you recognized a few sayings. That's why. I'll be using different song lyrics for chapter titles. This is also mature. For later chapters. Nothing too bad yet.

#  Do You Remember That Day?

##  _Holey Moley Me Oh My _

### Chapter 1

__

Louis brought in a new box of Vinyls and Cd’s as his co-worker and best mate Zayn put some new posters into the slots near the back. He sighed as he put the box down gently. His life had become quite boring. He moved out of Doncaster senior year along with Zayn (whose family had moved there from Bradford ) to attend UCA in Canterbury. He studied Theater, which had always been his passion and absolutely loved it there. He and Zayn were doing what they had always wanted to, he was doing drama and Zayn was studying art and photography. The first year went by great. Filled with partying, performances and random hook ups. After the first year, things began to slow down. The parties became a bit scarce, because suddenly everyone was interested in focusing on their majors. Everyone had also decided that now was the time to enter into proper relationships, so hookups were few to none. He was jobless and wasn’t really getting any acting gigs outside of the school. Zayn’s photography professor (Grimmy as he liked to call him) had offered them both a job at the local music store that he owned in the BoHo side of town. It was close to their flat and Louis jumped at the opportunity to make some money and broaden his music horizons. He loved his job. The pay was good and the music they stocked and played throughout the shop was wonderful (indie music had always been his thing), but lately he was getting rather bored. It seemed like nowadays all he would do was go to Uni, sit through a couple of classes each day, grab a bite to eat with Zayn or Liam, return to Gyre and Gimble (the music shop), head back to his flat, sleep and then repeat. He wanted things to change. Wanted to spice up his life some more. It almost made him laugh, to think that he was more alive in High School than he ever was once he got to Uni. “What gives old man?” Zayn once asked him. He didn't have an answer. He left the box and walked over to where Zayn was bending over to fit the last poster into the slot. Louis smirked and slapped his mate on the bum.

“Lovely show Malik,” he said cheekily and then winked. Zayn shot up and glared at his older friend. Louis knew that look however. Zayn wasn’t seriously angry with him. The other lad straightened out his white T-shirt and pushed past Louis moving to the front. 

“You wish you could have this Tommo,” he said swaying his hips. Louis let out a laugh and followed his mate to the front. He sat on top of the counter as Zayn moved behind it to sort out the register. He glanced up quickly and shot Louis a disapproving look. Louis stuck his tongue out and ruffled the tan man’s quiff. Zayn ducked back before he could do any serious damage and shot Louis yet another glare. 

“I will murder you,” he grumbled before he closed the register and walked out from behind the counter pushing Louis side on his way. Louis brought a hand to his chest in mock offense. 

“But I’m too young and beautiful to be offed by the likes of you,” he said pushing at Zayn’s shoulder. The other male shook his head chuckling. Louis loved making Zayn laugh. He was always so tense and quiet. Louis was the perfect friend for him. He had to admit they were both very attractive lads. Zayn with his lovely tan skin, dark hair, piercing eyes and disheveled yet very attractive appearance. The guy was hot and Louis knew that he knew that. Louis was a total contrast. He had a very out there personality and his appearance mirrored that. He often wore "tacky" shirts that always seemed to fit him, toms and shorts (and when he was feeling particularly bold, he would put on a pair of tight skinny jeans to show off that "lovely bum of yours" as Grimmy would often say). His skin was tan but he was actually quite fair compared to Zayn. He had light smooth brown hair that was very soft to the touch and very lovely bright blue eyes that women and men alike fawned over. The two of them balanced each other out. Louis with his loud personality and outgoingness, brought Zayn out of his shell and helped him to relax in new situations, while Zayn, with his quiet demeanor, calmed Louis and brought him down when things needed to be serious. Louis had never thought that they could ever be friends. They rarely spoke to each other in high school, the two hadn't really ever seen eye to eye. However one day, when they both landed in detention senior year, Louis had decided that he would strike up a conversation with the so called mysterious bad boy of the school. He had come to learn that Zayn and himself actually had quite a lot in common. They listened to the same music, liked a lot of the same TV shows, and both preferred men over women, a fact that Louis would later take advantage of. They had even hooked up a few times (and even today messed around) but both decided that they fit better as best mates than “lovers”. They had been inseperable ever since, and now they were in their second year of University, sharing a flat with their two other mates Liam and Niall. 

The bell jingled, signaling that someone new had just walked in and Louis was brought out of his thoughts as he turned to see what hipster wannabe had graced their presence. “Weyhey!” a familiar voice shouted out. Speak of the devil. Louis smiled as Niall and a timid looking Liam walked into the shop. Louis loved his two other flat mates. They fit together perfectly, like they were all made just to meet and become best mates. Niall was a lot like Louis. Loud and the life of the party. With his bright bleached blonde hair and thick Irish accent you could spot and hear him from a mile away. The love of his life was food. You couldn't separate "them" if you tried. He usually made friends where ever he went and was probably the most likable person in their "group", at least to outsiders. Louis loved the Irish lad. While he could be silly and immature, much like Louis himself, he was great friend. He would never judge them it and didn't matter what he was doing, if any of the lads had a problem or if they were just having a bad day, Niall would be right there comforting them and listening. 

Liam was a whole different story. He had a much more proper demeanor. With his light brown hair, big brown puppy dog eyes, gentle spirit, kind soul and cute smile, you couldn't help but love Liam as well. He just had that look about him. Not to mention he was very much so in shape. Louis would be lying to himself if he didn't think Liam was fit. He was. He was quiet like Zayn, but he was way more responsible and was like the parent in their little household. He always made sure that if they had classes the next day, everyone would be getting home at a decent hour. No arguing with Daddy Payne. He wasn't as outgoing as the rest of them and he would just be content sitting at home with a good book. That was the one thing, Louis didn't really "love" about Liam. He could get quite boring. However, after the first year in Uni, and living with three lads like Zayn, Niall and Louis, he had loosened up quite a bit. He would go to more parties now and he wasn't as uptight about things (though he still nagged them if they didn't keep the flat at least a little clean 'People will think squatters live here', was what he usually said). He didn't take himself so seriously anymore as well. Louis liked to think that they were good for him. They were all good for each other. 

Zayn left Louis side to greet the other lads. Niall enveloped him in a bear hug and Louis jumped off the counter to join in with the shenanigans. He tackled Liam and didn't let go until Zayn cleared his throat. Liam pulled away from Louis quickly, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He smiled shyly at Zayn and it took everything within Louis, not to roll his eyes. He knew his two mates had a thing for each other, but both of them were too chicken shit to do anything about it. He hoped that they would just hurry up and confess their undying love to each other soon. Zayn grinned at Liam and pulled him into a hug. Niall flashed Louis a knowing look and Louis made a gagging motion behind Zayn’s back. Niall let out a laugh and walked over to the counter sitting in Louis previous place. 

“Have you quite finished?” Louis asked raising an eyebrow. They broke apart quickly and both had equally guilty looks on their faces. Louis didn't hesitate to roll his eyes this time and he clasped them both around their shoulders. 

“Relax…it’s not like I walked in on you two getting off or somethin’,” he said and broke out laughing as Zayn spluttered and Liam’s face grew even more red. 

“Lou..we..I…what….that’s not appropriate,” Liam said shrugging Louis off and walking over to where Niall sat amused expression on his face. Liam looked annoyed and that only made Louis laugh again as Zayn glared at him (yet again). Zayn punched his shoulder lightly and made him stop walking. He wasn't glaring anymore but he was clearly irritated and he ran a hand through his quiff. He looked a little tense. 

"Mate. I was kidding," he said not at all convincingly. He knew Liam was a touchy subject for him, but Zayn usually brushed it off, when they teased him about it, (at least around Liam) whenever it was clear that Liam "wasn't interested" (Louis knew that was a pile of bollocks). Zayn shrugged. 

"I reckon he's not comfortable with all the jokes you make about us. He's got a girlfriend you know," Zayn said quietly and Louis had to catch himself before he rolled his eyes again. Yes of course. Miss Danielle Peazer. It wasn't that Louis didn't like her.. no, she was a lovely girl and they all got along really well. It was just that Liam was so oblivious and stupid and of course he would go and get a girlfriend in their second year. Just when it looked like he and Zayn might get together, or at least admit that they fancied each other. Louis didn't understand Liam sometimes. He knew Liam wasn't trying to cover up his sexuality, he had told Louis himself that he fell in love with people and personalities, not genders. He just wasn't too sure that Liam was being truthful to himself. Zayn was a lovely bloke and he had an amazing personality. Not to mention he was gorgeous. He knew Liam could see that, so he didn't know why the idiot had to go and find some girl to "hide behind". He stopped himself from thinking harshly of her. He didn't think Danielle was a cover up per se and he wasn't angry with her or Liam, but he also didn't think Liam was as in love with her as he claimed to be. He honestly believed that Liam was either too scared to admit his feelings for Zayn or just didn't want to face rejection. Which was stupid because Zayn was just so obvious. Anyone with eyes could see that he had it bad for Liam. Louis scoffed and and rested his arm on Zayn's shoulder. He rested their foreheads together. 

"Ah yes young Danielle. If you ask me, I reckon she wants you two to get together just as much as we all do," he said, moving out of the way before Zayn could hit him. The other man folded his arms across his chest and looked up at the ceiling. 

"You're ridiculous," he finally said looking straight at Louis and biting his lip to keep from smiling. It was almost sickening how in love Zayn was. He was so obvious and it made Louis just want to lock them in a room together and not come out until they just admitted that they wanted each other. He did feel bad for his mate. Liam was always off with Danielle and when ever he would tell the others about it, Zayn would sit there wallowing in self pity and he would put on some sad classical piece and just lay in his bed until Liam got back. Louis would sometimes come in and cuddle with him or snog for a bit before he could break down crying. It was strange, but it helped Zayn a lot, and Louis would do anything for him. 

He pinched Zayn's cheek and giggled when the other male whined and knocked his hands away. 

"You're adorable," he said back and leaned in to give Zayn a hug. Before he pulled away he made sure to whisper in his ear, "And you _know _Liam wants that D." He moved away laughing as Zayn groaned and put a hand over his face.__

“Don’t know why we put up with you,” he mumbled, though he knew Louis could hear him perfectly. Louis nudged him, wrapped an arm over his shoulder and rested his head on the opposite shoulder as they made their way over to Niall and Liam. Niall was messing around with the display that held bracelets and key chains and Liam was reading the back of one of the used CD's that sat in a case on the counter. He smiled at the two of them and Louis looked up to see Zayn smiling back. Just as bright. 

“Don’t get all angry with me because I caught you being a little love sick puppy,” he said grinning as Zayn made a face and nudged him right back. 

“Am not,” he said quietly. Before Louis could respond the bell jingled again and Louis turned to see who was coming in this time. He hoped that it wasn't Liam’s douche of a friend Andy. The jerk always came over to the shop, and just hung around making snide remarks and telling vulgar and tasteless jokes. He couldn't stand the lad and he didn't know why Liam would ever be friends with someone like that. None of them really liked him. Liam himself even showed distaste himself whenever Andy would ring him up and suggest that they hang out, let loose, and bang some "sexilicious babes". 

“ We've been mates since we were kids. He’s not that bad,” Liam had said to him once, unconvincingly. 

The person who walked in however, was not Andy and Louis breath literally caught in his throat. In walked the most gorgeous boy Louis had ever seen. He was tall and lanky but quite fit at the same time. He had a head of curly brown hair that looked wind swept and he was brushing it to the side. He had shining green eyes that lit up as he talked to the red haired girl that had walked in with him. Louis internally groaned at that. Of course a good looking lad like that would be straight. Said boy was smiling as he turned to look over to where Louis and Zayn were standing. ‘His dimples!’ Louis thought, and he felt himself smiling over at the boy. The lad smiled even wider and nodded in Louis direction. He felt a blush spreading over his face. 

“Who’s the love sick puppy now?” Zayn whispered in his ear, and he could just feel the smirk on the lads face. 


	2. I'm Not Your Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter. I apologize if it sucks. I was listening to The Avett Brothers song, Pretty Girl at The Airport while I was writing this, hence the title. I'm so bad at notes. Also is the correct term sixth formers? For teens who are in their last year of high school? I looked it up and that's what ti said. Hope I wasn't completely off. I do actually hope at least someone reads this and finds it somewhat enjoyable :D. Also. Sorry that these chapters are so stinkin short. Don't worry..they shall become longer soon.

# I'm Not Your Man

##  _Leave While You Can _

### Chapter 2

__

Louis turned slightly to glare at Zayn, who was looking forward innocently. He looked forward again and saw the curly haired beauty and the red head making their way over to him. Her arm was linked through his and they were whispering something to each other, giggling as they did so. Louis kind of wanted to die. Life was never good to him. They finally stopped a few feet in front of him. The red head girl stood smiling up at him. Though she was not Louis favorite person at the moment, he had to admit that she wasn't at all bad looking. She was adorable, with wavy long red/orange hair that he now noticed was dyed blonde at the tips. She had the same colored eyes as ‘Curly’, though they were a bit darker, and she was short or ‘fun sized,’ as Zayn would say. She had a freckles that covered her nose and cheeks and she was starting remind him of the princess from ‘Brave’, though he would never admit that he had watched it...over..and over again. He realized he had been staring far too long when both of their smiles started to falter. He pulled himself from his thoughts and offered them a kind smile. He just hoped it didn't look as uncomfortable as he felt. 

“Er. Hi..um welcome,” he said lamely. He heard Zayn snicker from behind him and if he could, he would turn around and knock the lad upside his head. Curly and his girlfriend (the thought made Louis want to hit something) looked at each other, shared a smile between them and then focused back on Louis. ‘ _Well that was bit strange _,’ he thought. Curly smirked at him and opened his mouth to speak.__

 _ _“Hi. We were just wonderin’ if Ni-“__

 _ _

“Harold!!” a voice exclaimed, interrupting him. Nick. The man was making his way to the front and waving over at Curly and the girl. _Harold _, was his name apparently. Louis didn't know if that was his actually name or if Nick was just taking the piss out of him (he tended to do that to his friends, and that’s what Louis assumed they were to him), so Louis settled for calling him Curly. At least in his mind. Louis almost turned around to glare at his manager, but caught himself and settled for walking back to the counter awkwardly. Zayn followed him and poked him in the side.__

 _ _“Aw mate. Just gonna leave the customer hangin’?” Zayn asked mockingly still poking Louis in the side. Louis turned to give him a glare.__

 _ _

“Fuck off Malik,” he said moving quickly so that Zayn missed his side. 

The other male just grinned brightly at him and grabbed at Liam’s arm, making him tense and blush. 

“Looks like someone’s a little snappy. Come on Li, help me stock some vinyls,” he said pulling Liam towards the back. Louis huffed and went to counting the money in the register. He felt eyes on him and looked up to see Niall staring. He looked back down at the register and scowled slightly. 

“What?” he asked, harsher than he intended. He didn't know why he was feeling so angry and snappish. He didn't even know this kid, and that’s just what he looked like. A kid. Louis knew that he was probably still in secondary school, and therefore there was no need to chase after him. A kid. A straight kid. A straight hot kid. Louis stopped himself. This was stupid. He looked back up at Niall apologetically and the Irish lad shrugged and smiled slyly at him. Louis raised an eyebrow at his friend. He shrugged again and nodded towards the girl. Louis followed his eyes and looked over to see her and Curly laughing at something Nick said. He frowned, but who could blame them? Nick was hilarious and a great boss. He was the epitome of a hipster and was extremely charming. Everyone wanted to be friends with him and you never wanted to get on his bad side. Having him angry at you was never fun and you had to be a right git for that to usually happen. Andy usually had to face his wrath….more than once. Louis smiled as remembered the time that Andy made some crude remark about people who happened to like the same sex. He had been changing in the rest room when Nick just went in, dragged him out, locked him out of the shop and let him stand outside begging to come back in for about an hour. Even Liam had a good laugh about that one. So Louis wasn't mad at his employer, no. He was upset. Upset that he hadn't been able to charm Curly before Nick got to him. He sighed and noticed that Niall was looking at him expectantly. He stood straighter, realizing that Niall had been talking to him. 

“Did you say something?” he asked looking over at the three of them before he turned to look back Niall. The blonde sighed dramatically but smiled at Louis, letting him know that he wasn't too offended. 

“Am I not important enough?” he asked laughing and Louis grinned at him. You just had to be happy around Niall. He always managed to put everyone in a better mood. He continued, “I was saying, the girl…well she’s pretty. D’you think she’s with him?” Louis snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“Probably. Blokes like that always get the girls,” Louis said and then looked at Niall with wide eyes when his face fell a bit, “Not saying that you couldn't get girls! I was just….she’s awful cozy with him. I reckon he’s…erm and she…I think she’s off the market.” He finished rather awkwardly. Niall just smiled at him, clearly amused. 

“A little jealous Lou?” he asked teasingly. Louis felt his face heat up and he looked back down at the register. 

“Don’t you start too,” he said glaring at the thing like it had wronged him and that just made Niall smile even more. Louis couldn't see him, but he could tell. They stood in silence for a minute before Louis heard Nick approaching, which meant _they _were coming towards him as well. He messed with his hair a little bit before he closed the register and looked back up smiling.__

 _ _“Oi Niall! Get your fat arse off the counter! People put their items here,” he said pretending to be offended. Niall just laughed and jumped of the counter accidentally bumping into the girl. She looked over at him smiling brightly and he returned it before he took off towards the back, no doubt to go find Zayn and Liam. Curly set two CD's and a vinyl on the counter (The Kooks, The Wombats, and MGMT) and smiled at Louis. He returned it and turned them over to check the price on each, adding it up on the cash register (Nick apparently didn't see the need for up to date registers…like one with a scanner. That would make Louis’ job so much easier).__

 _ _

“Lovely choices,” he said as he finally put in the last price adding them all up, “that’ll be $19.11.” The girl turned around to look at Nick. 

“Not bad. Not bad at all. Should’ve been coming here from the start,” she said nudging Curly. American accent, Louis noted. Well it suit her. She reminded him of all those bohemian like girls that went to Coachella or some similar festival annually. So Curly liked hippie artsy girls? Louis tried not to think to bitterly of her. He didn't even know her. He offered her a grin instead. 

“American? Nice,” he said nodding his head in approval, even though he wanted to do nothing more but kick her out of the shop and keep Curly for himself. Said boy smiled at him and handed him a twenty dollar bill. Their fingers touched briefly, and Louis didn't want to be cheesy, but he swore that he felt a spark. Their eyes met and Louis literally stopped. _So beautiful _. America, of course had to ruin the moment by talking.__

 _ _“Yeah. My dad got promoted and we had to move out here last year. I like it. The people out here are awesome. My brother’s out here. I love me some Europeans and everyone is just so friendly. This shop is great too. We have some like this back home, but it always seems like everything you guys have here is so much better. Shit. Sorry. I’m rambling again,” she said finishing with a little giggle. _Yes you are, so please shut up. Louis stopped himself. ‘ _Be mature Louis _,’ he thought._____

 _ _ _ _ _“ I've been meaning for Young Harold here to come to my shop sooner, but he it was always ‘Nick I’m busy’, ‘Nick I've school work’, ‘Nick it’s a family day’. Seems like little Hunts here had to drag him down here before he could make up any more excuses," Nick said ruffling Curly’s hair affectionately. Louis felt the jealousy. He wanted to be the one to run his hands through that smooth curly hair. He put the thought at the back of his mind and nodded. Hunts and Harold/Curly (what kind of names?) looked over at Nick in admiration and even though he was jealous and semi angry, he knew why they looked at him that way. Everyone did. Himself included. Nick was kind of the best. He finally got their change out and cleared his throat so that their focus was back on him. Curly turned around quickly and smiled apologetically. _Please keep smiling _._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Er Sorry,” he said blushing a bit and took the change from Louis, stuffing it in his pocket. Louis grabbed a plastic ‘Gyre and Gimble’ bag from under the counter and carefully put the CD’s and the vinyl in it. He then made sure to print out the receipt and put it in the bag before he handed it over to them. Hunts took it before Curly even had the chance to reach for it and Louis almost held it back from her. Almost. Curly pouted at her as she hid the bag behind her back._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hunter,” he whined trying to grab for the bag. Thank god it wasn't just Hunts, though now the nickname made sense. She shook her head and moved out of his reach. Nick gave Louis an exaggerated exasperated look and rolled his eyes, which made Louis giggle despite himself. 

“I swear. I’m dealing with a couple of five year old's,” he said, though he smiled fondly at the two of them. Louis had to admit. They were quite cute. Curly now was holding Hunter around the waist and she had the bag stuffed under her long wool sweater. 

“Hell no. Every time I give you something new to hold, you always find a way to break it. Nope. No. Haz! Harry!” she yelled out as he finally grabbed the bag from her. (seems everyone had a nickname for this kid). Louis wanted to cheer for him, but figured that wouldn't be very mature. Harry (he now had a proper name to call him) waved a quick goodbye to Nick and smiled at Louis before he dashed out the door. Hunter hot on his tail. 

“Bye Nick!” she yelled over her shoulder before the door closed. Nick smiled and shook his head as he walked closer to the counter. Louis wished they would've stayed longer. Wished he could’ve talked to Harry more. Girlfriend and all. He just wanted to get to know him. He hoped that they would be paying the shop another visit soon, seeing as they were apparently quite good friends with Nick. 

“Nick. Why _are _you friends with a couple of kids? They can’t be older than seventeen. Isn't that a little too young for you? ” Louis asked teasingly. That was another thing Louis liked about Nick. They were able to joke around with him like that. Zayn said that even in class Nick was rarely serious and the students would often take the piss out of him. It was all in good fun. Nick narrowed his eyes at him.__

 _ _“For your information Tomlinson. They both happen to be eighteen. Last year. University bound. Harry’s mum also happens to be a dear friend of my mums. Do I also need to remind you that I am still in my 20’s. I’m young and wild and free,” Nick finished with a huff pretending to flip back non existent long hair.__

 _ _

“Late 20’s. Gettin up there,” a voice said from near the back. Niall. He was walking back to the front grinning and Nick gave him a scandalized look, before making a show of storming back off to his office. 

"Horan. Do not make me fire you!" he called turning around to look at them. Niall stuck out his tongue then smiled sweetly. 

"Don' work here!" he said and let out a bark of laughter as Nick rolled his eyes and disappeared into his "office" (really it was just a room with a fold out table and fold out chairs). 

“They leave already?” Niall asked, clearly disappointed. Louis gave his friend a sympathetic smile, _we always want what we can’t have _, and walked from behind the counter to put an arm around his neck.__

 _ _“Yeah. Sorry mate,” he said. Niall just shrugged and smiled at Louis.__

 _ _

“Just wish I would've gotten her number,” he said and walked over to the counter to sit on it again. Louis let out a laugh. 

“Good luck mate. She and Harry are definitely thing,” he said nudging Niall’s knee. Niall gave him a weird look before he grinned. 

“Oh so it’s Harry now is it? Aw you know his name,” Niall said reaching forward to pinch his cheeks. Louis ducked out of the way blushing and shaking his head. Of course Niall could see that Louis was harboring a little crush. _It’s just that. A little crush _.__

 _ _“Yes. She yelled his name out earlier. Want to know hers?” Louis asked wiggling his eyebrows at Niall, who shook his head laughing but motioned for Louis to continue. “Hunter. She’s American as well. Harry’s a lucky one.” Louis didn't mean to sound bitter at the end of that sentence but he couldn't help himself. He had virtually no love life. Zayn didn’t count, because no matter how many hook ups they had, his heart would always belong to Liam and Louis didn't think he could ever really be with him. Love him like he needed to be loved. He just wanted someone, wanted someone to want him. Love him. Niall was giving Louis a sad smile.__

 _ _

“Hey. We don’ know where the two of them stand. They might just be really good mates,” Niall said hopefully jumping down to wrap an arm around Louis. He leaned into the blonde and let out a sigh. 

“Yeah…..maybe. God! I don’t even know why I’m so upset. I don’t even know the kid. Why am I acting like a teenage girl for christ sakes!” Louis whined out, covering his eyes with his hands. This was _really, really _, stupid. Niall just snorted.__

 _ _“You find im' really fit. You’re allowed to be a bit upset if you think you can’t have im’…but you don’t know that you can’t. So stop being so pessimistic,” Niall said knocking him with his shoulder a bit. Louis laughed softly and wrapped both arms around Niall’s middle. He sighed. There was no way a guy as hot as Harry was still single. Even if Hunter wasn’t his girlfriend, he was bound to be with someone else. The universe never worked in Louis favor. Never had, never will. Niall seemed to sense his sadness because he wrapped his arm tighter around Louis.__

 _ _

“Uh oh. Is this going to be one of those stay in, Watch-sappy-movies-and-eat-pizza-and-ice-cream-until- we-throw-up kind of nights?” Niall asked lightly and jokingly ,even though Louis knew that if he needed that, Niall wouldn't hesitate to join him and try and make him feel better. He was about to brush him off and tell him that it was alright, when Liam and Zayn came from the back. 

Liam was on the phone smiling that smile where his eyes got all crinkly and he kept saying ‘I miss you,’ and ‘I love you’ into the phone. He didn't even have to guess to know who he was talking to. Zayn was walking very slowly behind him, his hands were shoved in his pockets and he was looking at the ground. Louis sighed and looked over a Niall. 

“I think so,” he said quietly as he watched Zayn wipe at his eye quickly, “A couple of girls is what we are.”

__

__

__

__

__

___

__

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that's the end. Thoughts? Apparently the italics aren't working..so I'm a little bummed, because now it's all kind of messed up. Anywho. Hunter will definitely be a likable character throughout the story. So yeah. I'll start working on a new chapter sometime soon. I promise it will be longer. Does anyone want this to continue? Or should I just quit while I'm ahead?


	3. Don't Wanna Love, Don't Wanna Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I've tried to use italics for some parts of this chapter..but no matter what I do. They won't work and it's making me angry. 
> 
> Anyway. I've finally put up another chapter. I apologize if I wasted your time with this.
> 
> And another thing that I didn't talk about earlier. I am not from the UK, Europe or anywhere near there (obviously). I'm a good ol' American :/. So I would like to apologize if I get anything wrong pertaining the the place this story is taking place in...in the place. So yeah. I may not know all the lingo, or how to say things, or the school system, or where certain things are. So bear with me please.

# Don't Wanna Love, Don't Wanna Hurt

##  _You Follow Or You Lead _

### Chapter 3

__

__

“I come bearing treats and love!” a voiced yelled from the entry way of the flat. Louis was sitting with Zayn on the ratty couch in the living room. The raven haired male’s head rested in his lap, and he kept picking at Louis ripped jeans making the holes bigger. Liam had been gone for a while now and Louis was sure that his mate would be spending the night with Danielle. Zayn had apparently come to the same conclusion and he wasn't taking quite well. Louis had forbade him from turning on some sad classical or love song, suggesting that they sit down and watch some TV. ‘Napoleon Dynamite’ had been the feature that Louis had picked out, because who could get upset and sad when watching that? Leave it to Zayn. 

“I’m like Deb. Pedro doesn't really want her. Liam’s Pedro. Danielle’s Summer. I’m Deb. It isn't fair. No one wants Deb,” Zayn sighed out snuggling up to Louis more. Louis rolled his eyes as he ran his fingers through Zayn’s hair. He didn't mind. Not when he was in such a state. It was pretty sad and Louis wanted to just shake him and tell him to stop blubbering over the idiot, but then that would make him a hypocrite. A real big hypocrite. After they had finished their shift at the music store Louis had spent the entire walk to their flat complaining to both Niall and Zayn about Harry. The straight hot kid that he could not stop thinking about. It hadn't even been a whole day and Louis was obsessing over him. He knew it. He couldn't deny it. Niall wouldn't let him 

“You’re so obvious mate,” he told him. 

Louis sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch, wincing slightly at the force in which he threw his head down. That stupid curly haired bloke would not leave his mind. He hated crushing on straight guys. Especially straight guys who had girlfriends. He was so damn pathetic. He groaned and brought both hands and covered his eyes. He felt Zayn shift and he looked down to see the tan male looking up at him sadly. He didn't need Zayn’s sympathy of pity, especially when the other male was much worse. He was about to say something when Niall appeared holding two huge boxes of pizza and what looked to be a six pack of beer. Louis smiled and jumped of the couch to help him out. 

“Niall you’re an angel,” he said ruffling the blonde’s hair, before he took the six pack and ran (or skipped) into the kitchen setting it down. He heard someone sigh loudly and soon enough Zayn walked in, trailing behind Niall, looking extremely disheveled and somber. Louis sat on the counter as Niall set the pizza boxes on the stove. He turned to look at Zayn and his smile dropped as he took in Zayn’s appearance as well. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was drooping off the side, the bottoms of his sweats were too long (he was sure he was wearing Liam's clothes) and were covering his feet and his hair was all over the place. He looked about ready to cry as well, like a child who had lost his favorite toy. Louis was just about ready to pull him into a hug. He looked so small and fragile in his too big clothes. As much as it annoyed Louis when Zayn was like this, it hurt him also. He hated it when Liam put him in such a state. He knew the idiot didn't know what he was doing but seriously. How daft can one be? 

“Mate it’s alright. The world isn't going to end. It’s just a date. Liam’s coming back,” he said trying to keep the mood light. Zayn looked up at him and glared folding his arms across his chest. Louis challenged him and glared right back, mockingly. Zayn face changed and he went right back to looking pathetic. Louis would have preferred him angry. “Don’t be a twat,” he said quietly before he walked out of the kitchen. Louis immediately regretted what he had said. He knew that he shouldn't make fun of Zayn for being so upset whenever Liam went off. He was in love, and it hurt when the one person you loved is off having it off with someone else. Louis knew all about that. Not that he was in love with Harry. He had just met him and that was hardly enough time to fall in love with someone. He was taken. He couldn't have him. He was brought out of his thoughts when Niall cleared his throat. He looked over to see the Irish lad standing awkwardly by the stove. 

“So I’m guessing I should bring out the ice cream, yeah?” he asked looking up at Louis. Louis really didn't want to laugh because this really wasn't the best time but he did and soon Niall had joined in. They finally controlled themselves and Louis jumped off the counter and took two beers out of the pack. He nodded at Niall and walked into the living room. Zayn was curled on the couch, his face buried in his knees. Louis sat down carefully and rubbed at his back. He tapped his shoulder and held out the beer. Zayn lifted his head and eyed Louis, then the beer, before he took it and opened it quickly taking a long gulp. Louis’ eyebrows shot up amused and he smiled opening his beer and taking a sip. He turned to look at his friend. 

“Hey,” he said softly, “I’m sorry….I made you feel bad in there. I wasn't trying to.” He cupped Zayn’s cheek and the boy leaned into his touch closing his eyes and sighing. He set his beer down and Louis did the same. 

“I know. I just….I wish I could just get over him,” he said turning his head slightly and planting a small kiss on Louis palm. Louis felt warm suddenly and his thumb stroked Zayn’s cheek. It had been too long. He hadn't been with anyone for a while and just a little kiss on his hand was getting him just slightly riled up. 

“He’ll come to his senses soon. He’d be crazy not to. You’re pretty amazing Zayn,” he said scooting in closer. He meant it too. Zayn was an amazing guy. He was kind, gentle, loving and not to mention quite the looker. Louis didn't understand why Liam didn't sweep him into his arms and take him away. A faint blush painted Zayn’s cheek and he tried to hide his smile. Louis grinned at that. He was still very fond of Zayn. Although the relationship they had didn't work out, he still held some feelings for the other male. Who wouldn't? 

“How come me and you aren't together?” Zayn asked quietly. Sadly. Voicing Louis’ thoughts. Louis sighed and leaned forward resting his forehead against Zayn’s. He knew that it would be lovely if he and Zayn just got together and that would be that, but it wasn't right. They just didn't fit quite well as lovers. They were too similar and yet different. Zayn was too much in love with Liam. If they did get together he would always only have half of Zayn’s heart. It didn't and it wouldn't work out. He shrugged slightly. 

“We’re better as mates love. You know that,” he finally answered back just as quietly. He studied Zayn, tracing his cheekbones, well sculpted, defined. Lovely. His skin had some stubble on it and Louis closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of it under his fingers. He heard Zayn suck in a breath and he opened his eyes to see Zayn staring at him intensely, biting his lip. They hadn't done anything together for a while now and it seemed to be hitting Louis hard. How much he wanted to. At this very moment. Just be with someone. He was about to close the distant between them. Could feel Zayn’s breath on his lips. 

“Am I interrupting?” Niall asked from the doorway to the kitchen. Zayn moved away so fast his back hit the arm of the couch. 

“Ow,” he said scrunching up his face and rubbing it. Louis giggled then stopped once Zayn shot him a death glare. He looked over at Niall to see the blonde standing awkwardly in the doorway. He was holding the two pizza boxes in his arms with a few beers on top. Louis motioned for him to come over. 

“Come on in Niall. We’re ready to stuff our faces and have girl time,” he said then sighed when the boy didn't move, “Oh come one Ni Ni! I don’t bite!” Niall smirked and looked over at Zayn, who seemed to be closing in on himself. He came into the living room finally and nudged Zayn until the tan boy was sitting in-between them. Louis pulled one of the boxes from Niall and set it on Zayn’s lap, opening it and taking out a slice. Zayn huffed. Apparently he didn't appreciate being used as a table. 

“Tossers,” he mumbled and then set the box on the coffee table. Niall looked over at Louis and the two laughed, while Zayn took out a slice and took a bite. Zayn scowled as he chewed and Louis couldn’t help but stare at him. He just looked so cute. _What the hell is the matter with Liam?_

Niall cleared his throat and Louis blinked, realizing that he had been staring at the tan male for quite some time. 

“Right,” he said as he reached over and took a slice out of the box. 

They sat in silence for about an hour watching Skins. Zayn had insisted. 

“It helps me. At least my life isn't as fucked up as theirs. I can watch it and feel better,” he had said, though Louis couldn't understand that logic. Watching it had always made him depressed, especially if the episode was particularly tragic. 

The only sounds were the TV, their chewing and beer cans being opened. After about two beers, Louis was feeling a buzz. He’d always been the light weight of the two. He still couldn't understand how Niall could have more than five and still be aware and coherent. He tore his eyes away from Jal and Chris making out and looked over at Zayn again. He was disheveled but he looked incredibly good. At least to Louis. Liam was a right twat for not taking him. Louis shook his head. He couldn't keep painting Liam as the bad guy, even though he wanted to. He flaunted his relationship with Danielle all the time. Louis didn't even know if he realized that. _God he’s such an idiot._

“You alright mate?” he heard Niall ask. Louis blinked and turned to the Irish lad. He gave him a toothy grin and a thumbs up and Niall laughed. Loudly, if Louis might add. _Harry had a nice laugh._ Louis frowned. Where the hell had that come from? He didn't want to think about that kid. He couldn't. It would drive him crazy. He had never obsessed this much over a person (okay maybe Benedict Cumberbatch, but that was understandable). It was ridiculous. He would never be able to have the boy. He sighed loudly and leaned back against the couch. Defeated. Why was life so utterly unfair? 

He didn't realize that the sound on the TV had been muted until he felt someone elbow him. He was brought out of his thoughts and met with silence. He turned to see both Niall and Zayn looking at him. Niall looked amused yet concerned and Zayn looked annoyed. _How dare he!_ He glared at him. 

“You don’t get to look at me like that Malik. I have to put up with your damn sulking. ‘Woe is me!’ So fucking deal with my pity party or leave,” he said and folded his arms across his chest. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but it must have come out that way because the next thing he knew Zayn was grabbing his beer and storming out of the room. The door to their room slammed and Louis winced. Niall stared wide eyed at the closed door and then turned back to Louis. He groaned and shut his eyes tight. He shouldn't have said anything. 

“This is just not my day at all,” he said and opened his eyes. He grabbed his beer off the table and finished it off before turning fully to face Niall. He brought his feet up off the floor and tucked them under his bum. It was silent for a while. 

“Want to talk about it? I’m all ears,” Niall said as he copied Louis movement. Louis sighed again and shrugged. He didn't want to talk about Harry. He had just met him and it made him look and sound pathetic. The beer told him to just let it all out however. 

“I just. I don’t understand what we did so wrong to have our lives be so utterly boring and miserable. I work, I eat, I go to school, and I come home. Then do it all over again. Rinse, wash, repeat. Theater isn't helping at all. Even that’s getting boring and tedious and I never wanted that to happen. I hate it. Not to mention our nonexistent love lives. Zayn’s pining after a boy that likes him back but is so oblivious that all he does is talk and talk about his girlfriend around the poor lad. I’m pining after a straight boy. A straight boy that I just met. A straight boy that has a girlfriend, who I just met. A straight boy that will never notice me at all. Not to mention he’s not even in Uni yet. You…well you’re just happy about life and you actually have fun so therefore I hate you,” he finished and then leaned his chin into his hand dramatically. He felt a bit better now that he had gotten most of his thoughts out. He just wanted change. He didn't want to get stuck doing the same things every day until he graduated. He knew he was being dramatic but he couldn't help it. He needed change and he needed it right away. Or he’d go crazy. Niall chuckled slightly and rubbed Louis knee comfortably. 

“Mate. Your life is not that bad. Sure it’s not as exciting right now but that’s bound to happen. It’ll get better. You’ll get back into enjoying acting and performing. Everyone goes through a bit of a slump. As for your love life. Honestly mate, you could get anyone you wanted. If I was into blokes I’d go for you. You’re pretty…and don’t take that the wrong way. It’s like a manly pretty,” Niall wiggled his eyebrows and Louis giggled at his friend’s choice of words, “If you want my opinion…I think that guy was into you. I doubt he’s straight and Hunter looked more like ‘is best friend than ‘is girlfriend. Don’t give up so easily. The Louis I know would never do that. Don’t be so upset. It’ll be alright.” Louis smiled. He didn't know how Niall could always stay so positive. He also couldn't help but notice that Niall had remembered Hunter’s name. His smile turned into a smirk. He wasn't the only one who had liked what he saw today. 

“I see you remembered Hunter’s name,” he said poking Niall’s leg. The blonde lad blushed and looked off to the side, “Don’t worry Ni…I’m sure she liked you as well. You’re so cheery and adorable. How could anyone not like you? How do you manage being so happy all the time?” 

Niall shrugged and took a sip of his beer smiling. He put the can back on the table and leaned back against the couch looking at the ceiling. 

“I just always try to see the brighter side of things. Sure things get to me but I try not to let them bring me down,” he said as he smiled brightly at Louis. _He could be the poster child for happiness._ Louis giggled at his own thought and bit his lip shaking his head as Niall gave him slightly confused, slightly hurt look. 

“It’s not you. I was just thinking of something. Don’t worry I was listening. You should mentor me. Teach me your happy ways. Help us sad ones.” Niall laughed and looked in the direction of Zayn’s door. His smiled faltered slightly and he stopped laughing. Louis followed his gaze and he instantly felt guilty. He should be talking to Zayn. Letting him know that he wasn't trying to hurt him or say that his feelings bothered him. They were both pretty messed up. He sighed and got up from the couch. He swayed slightly and had to hold out his arms to steady himself. He really was a damn light weight. 

“I….I should go talk to him. Was a bit bitchy earlier,” he said as he stretched his arms out. 

“Your words not mine….but yeah. Go talk to him.” 

Louis made a face at Niall and turned to go to his and Zayn’s shared room. 

“Watch yourself Horan,” he threatened, though he didn't exactly remember what he was threatening the Irish lad for. 

“Don’t know what I did….but I love you too Boo Bear!” 

Louis flipped him and before he slipped into his room and closed the door he could hear Niall burst out laughing. 

Their room was dimly lit and Louis looked over to Zayn’s bed to see the other male face down on his pillow. Passion Pit’s ‘Love is Greed’ was playing and Louis sighed. He hated when Zayn got like this and all he wanted to do was wrap him in his arms, cuddle him, and kiss him until they both forgot about the people that made them feel this way in the first place. He knew Zayn couldn't help it. As cliche as it was. Love sucked and love hurt. 

“If you’re here to make fun of me again or talk about how much my mood annoys you. The leave,” Zayn said from his bed. His voice muffled by the pillow. He sounded miserable and exhausted. Louis knew that he was bit hurt by Louis words. He didn't mean what he said. He didn't mean for it to sound like Zayn’s sulking was something that he didn't want to deal with but did anyway. He just hated it when Zayn sulked. He hated it when Zayn cried over Liam. He hated it because he felt hopeless and wanted to help him forget, but no matter how much he tried….nothing would help. 

He sat down on the bed near Zayn’s head and laid a hand on his back. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, “I wasn’t trying to make fun of you or make you feel bad. It’s just you looked at me like…my problem was annoying you. I never do that to you Zayn. Even when all you do is talk about him. I know this thing that I’m feeling for this guy I just met is stupid. I know I’m overreacting and being dramatic because I can’t have him….but I can’t help it.” Zayn didn't respond and Louis sighed. He was about to get up when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. Zayn moved over closer to the wall and turned his head to face Louis. His eyes were red and his cheeks were tear streaked. Louis laid down fully and brought his hand up to stroke Zayn’s cheek. He didn't know what he’d do without him. He was his best friend. The one that was always there for him. Sure he had Niall and Liam and few others but Zayn….Zayn was his number one. It killed him to see him look so fragile and broken. 

“She’s the one for him,” he whispered so low Louis almost didn't catch it. He stared at Zayn confused before the other male reached behind him and handed Louis his phone. The screen showed a message from Liam. 

_From: Li _11:30 pm _I’ll be home tomorrow. Still with Dani. God she’s it. She’s the one Z. See you tmmrw mate. ___

Louis felt anger run through him. What the hell Liam? He had to know what he was doing to Zayn. Everyone could see it. Did he get a kick out of making him feel bad? No. Liam wasn't like that, but honestly. What the hell was wrong with him? He was about to voice that to Zayn before the other male beat him to it. 

“I hate it Lou. He does this all the time…and…I thought…..I thought he liked me…..We were…we had,” he couldn't finish and he broke down crying. Louis moved forward and wrapped both his arms around Zayn. He felt extremely bad. Out of all of them Zayn was the one that had it the worst. He should have kept his mouth shut. Zayn had the right to be annoyed. His problem was nothing to the way Zayn was feeling. He was always telling himself that Harry was straight and was dating her, but Niall had been right. He didn't know. 

So he let Zayn cry. He didn't know how long they had laid there. Him trying to comfort Zayn while the other male cried into his shirt. 

After a while, his cries stopped and he just laid in Louis arms sniffling. Louis' eyes were closed and he was about to say something, before he felt a pair of lips on his own. His eyes shot open and he sat up on his elbows and leaned back. Zayn was staring right back at him. His eyes were extremely red, like he had been crying for days. His hair was even more disheveled. He looked desperate and he rested his hand on the nape of Louis’ neck. He brought their foreheads together and Louis felt his heart picking up. It really had been a while since he’d done this. Zayn smelt good and he could feel his breath on him again. He was now stroking his neck slightly and Louis held back a moan. Zayn knew that was his weak spot. 

“Lou please. I….I need this…I know you do too. I’m sorry. I wasn't annoyed at you….I was just…..I don’t know…just….please….We can help each other forget about them…just for a little while,” Zayn whispered stumbling over his words a bit. 

Louis nodded and surged forward catching Zayn’s lips in his. The latter let out a surprised noise before relaxing and kissing him back. Louis sighed content. He did need this. Zayn’s lips were so soft and Louis could feel his stubble. It tickled but it felt so nice. Zayn nipped at his bottom lip and Louis moaned softly and turned so that he was on top of Zayn. He ground his hips against the other man's and they both gasped. Louis stopped kissing for a bit to look down and stare at him. Zayn looked back up at him. His pupils were blown and his eyes looked dark. Dark with lust. Dark with need. He looked so vulnerable and small and beautiful and Louis leaned back down to kiss him. 

“You’re amazing Zayn,” he said against his lips. 

“I wish he would see that,” Zayn said between kisses. Louis shook his head and began grinding against him again. He wanted to make Zayn forget about him. Just for now. Forget about all the hurt that he was feeling. He wanted him to feel good. Feel wanted. Zayn moaned brokenly and it was the most delicious sound Louis had ever heard. He moved his lips to his neck and began sucking on the skin there. Leaving a mark. 

“We’re not going to talk about him right now. Right now it’s just you and me,” he said as he brought his lips back to Zayn’s. He was determined to make him forget all about Liam. Right now there was no Liam or Harry. Just the two of them. This was what they needed. Just for tonight.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me explain you a thing
> 
> Ughhh Sorry if this one is horrible. I hadn't posted in over a month because a lot of things have been happening this month...and it's been really stressful. Again I apologize if this chapter sucks. I honestly don't know if I should continue this story. Well...leave a comment if you want. Let me know that this hasn't been a complete waste...or let me know...so I don't embarrass myself anymore. Anyway.


	4. Change Your Heart, Look Around You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey I'm back. Went through a lot of things...and writers block..major writers block but I decided to add a bit more. This is more of like a filler chapter. Harry and Louis will start happening in the next chapter. I'm currently working on it. You see more of Hunter and Louis interacting in this one. I wrote this fairly quickly and I have to go so I'll edit it a little later, but I really wanted to get this up now, before I chicken out and not put it up at all. I'm quite self conscious about my writing. Definitely not as good as some of y'all here (like literally i'm sitting looking at all of these stories and wondering why i'm even doing this. Suck so much)...but I don't even curr. So like enjoy if you want.
> 
> Also I love Liam and I don't think he is a dumbpuppy (at least not all the time)

# Change Your Heart, Look Around You

## Everybody's Gotta Learn Sometimes

Louis awoke to the sound of his bedroom door slamming. He jerked awake and sat up quickly because...what the hell? His head throbbed a bit and last night came rushing back to him. Zayn crying, comforting Zayn, hooking up. Louis rubbed his eyes and made a move to get out of the bed he was currently in. Zayn was still seemingly fast asleep. He did however tighten his arm around Louis' waist when he tried to slip out again, and made a small noise of protest. Louis looked down at him fondly. Hair falling over his forehead, eyelashes looking delicate and lovely, he looked so peaceful. Nothing like last night. 

"Zayn....Zayn let me up I need to- unf! Wha-" he was cut of when Zayn abruptly pulled him back down. His brow furrowed. Louis chuckled and tried in vain to get out again, but Zayn just held on tighter. Finally his eyes shot open and he glared at Louis. No real heat behind the look. "Can you for once stay still and just snuggle with me for like five minutes?" he asked, voice rough. _Hot_ , Louis thought absentmindedly. He pouted and turned on his side to face. Mirroring their position from last night. 

"But baaaabe! I've gotta piss," he whined wrapping his arms around Zayn's naked torso. He felt the other man shiver a little and he smirked leaning in and planting a soft kiss on his lips, "unless like you want me to stay and do it here...but I mean that's a little too kinky Zayner..I mean even for me." He laughed as Zayn shot him a slightly disgusted look and pushed him a bit. 

"Get out of my bed then you freak." Louis obliged and made a show out of getting out, nearly taking off half of Zayn's comforter. 

The dark haired male grumbled and turned over towards the wall, no doubt mumbling about how much he hated him. Louis leaned over laid a wet and loud smooch on Zayn's shoulder. He stood up straight and ran quickly out of the room before Zayn could do anything. He had just shut the door and was about to turn to the bathroom when he heard voices coming from the living room, if you could call it that. It was one couch, one banged up coffee table, and one television set that Liam's dad had bought for their flat. The "kitchen table" sat in the same room as the other items. That's where Louis found Liam and Niall talking, in hushed tones. Eating cereal. Liam looked quite upset and Louis rushed over wondering what had happened. 

"Alright lads," he asked, voice a little hoarse from sleep. Liam looked up quickly his face flushed and Niall turned to face Louis giving him the we-need-to-talk look. He crossed his arms and eyes the the two of them. First Liam and then Niall. The former was staring down at his cereal like it had wronged him and he was hitting his spoon against the flakes. He couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed. What weren't they telling him. Why was Niall looking at him like some parent? Why was Liam-? Oh. That annoyed him off even more. 

Okay so Liam saw him and Zayn snuggled up together. So what? They did that all the time. Liam was the last person who should be mad at him. He had a girlfriend and what Louis and Zayn did when he was out with her, was nobody's business but their own. If he was so jealous he should fucking do something about it. Instead of acting like he was so into Dani when clearly he wanted Zayn. Louis didn't think he would ever understand him. 

"Is there something you want to say Liam?" he asked crossing his arms and jutting his hip out. The other lad looked up at him and he almost dropped the attitude when he saw his face. He looked like a confused and upset puppy. 

"No. Nothing. Uh....how was your night?" he asked, going for the nonchalant approach and failing. Louis stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He looked over at Niall to see the blonde lad shaking his head. Louis knew that his filtering system was a bit bad. He doubted he had one. He knew he should think before he said things and he could see that Niall knew that he was quite possibly going to say something he really shouldn't. He couldn't stop himself. 

"Jesus Liam. We didn't fuck if that's what you're wondering. Not that it would be any of your business if we did. If you want to know all the little details I'll gladly," he didn't finish that thought because someone had just kicked him in the shin. Hard. He looked behind him to see Zayn standing there. If looks could kill. 

"Thought you had to piss mate. Why are you giving him a hard time?" he asked irritably looking quickly over at Liam. He had that same look he had last night. Exhausted, sad and angry. The latter seemed taken aback and seemed to be flushing even more. He glanced at Zayn then looked away and back down at his cereal, moving the flakes around with his spoon with more force. Niall looked like he would rather be anywhere else than where he was. This was getting ridiculous. He just wished that the two of them would just get their shit together and be together. Liam would stop kidding himself and Zayn would stop walking around being a little sad kitten. 

"You don't have to snap. I just asked you a question," he said quietly, brows furrowed. Niall gave him a stern look and he scoffed. Well fuck them then! Obviously no one was going to help fix this little Zayn/Liam issue and if they wanted to remain oblivious, jealous and idiotic then they could knock themselves out. He didn't know why it had to be so tense this morning. He had been perfectly happy. He had been there for Zayn last night, and now today he had jumped over to the other side, to defend the man that had crushed him in the first place. He turned around to look at Zayn. 

"Et tu Brute?" he asked stepping closer him and laying a hand on his shoulder. Zayn just rolled his eyes and shrugged him off, walking towards the kitchen. Louis threw up his hands and walked back towards the bedrooms. 

"Whatever! Since everyone seems to be against me today, I'll just hurry up and get out of your hair. So sorry I seem to be only one that wants to fix things." He was sure he heard Zayn call him a "twat" (again!) before he went into the bathroom. _The little bitch_. 

(with

 

)

Louis had just gotten out of his last for the day, Psychology with Prof. Cowell, when he got a text. 

From Liam. 

From: Dumbpuppy 1:58 pm _Louuuu. wanna meet for lunch???? Cafe Mist?_

Louis looked at the message curiously. He didn't really know if he was capable enough to sit with Liam alone and not bring up the Zayn issue. The boy probably wouldn't understand why they were talking about it like it was an issue. 

To: Dumbpuppy 1:59 pm _oh your talkin to me now? are you sure you don't want to meet up just so you can kill me and make it look like it was an accident. i see u mr payne._

He sent the message already headed to the car to meet up with him. Of course he would. He was just buckling his seat belt when his phone buzzed again. 

From: Dumbpuppy 2:01 pm _haha i'll see u soon lou._

He was about ready to start the engine and drive off, when a familiar head of red hair ran past his car. Hunter. Of course seeing her triggered memories of him. So melodramatic. Damn it! He was doing so well. Not thinking about Harry for almost the entire day. Not sitting there like a pathetic human hoping to see the boy again. He did not want to think about it right now. That beautiful curly hair, those sinful equally beautiful pink lips wrapped around his--- 

"Hey!" a voice brought his out of his thoughts and he looked out of his car window to see Hunter standing there. Her smile bright and her eyes friendly. He wanted to throw something at her. _You get to have him_ , he thought childishly, and then quickly shook his head. He was being so stupid about this. 1) He didn't even know the girl, 2)Niall did say that it might not be his girlfriend, 3) he was an adult and he needed to be a little mature about this. Well as mature as he could be, which was not much. She did seem like a nice enough girl. They could be friends. He rolled down his window and smiled up at her. He could be civil about this. Even if she did unintentionally steal his man. Which, _No Louis. Remember what Niall said. You don't even know if they're dating_. 

"Hunter. Not sure if you remember me or not," she continued, holding out her hand. He reached for hers hesitantly and finally shook it. 

"Uh hi?" he said..well more asked, because even if she was friendly and sweet looking this was kind of a little more than awkward. They barely exchanged words to each other. 

"Yeah I remember you. M' Louis. Fancy meeting you here. I though you were in secondary school?" She gave him a confused sort of look and then seemed to understand after a moment. 

"Oh I keep forgetting names for things here. Yeah I am. In high school. Or well Secondary school I guess? How did you know--- oh yeah...Nick probably told you. I'm just here to meet up with my brother and a friend. Do you know him? My brother Bleu? Bleu Wilcox? I don't know what year you're in so you may not know him but..Oh jeez. I'm ramblin again," she said looking at him a little sheepishly. 

He was finding it harder and harder to not like her. She was quite charming, a little strange (Hunter and Bleu...these names though), but Louis has always like strange people. He noticed she had a little accent. "It's fine love. I find it quite lovely. I can't say I do. I'm in my second year, but sometimes it doesn't matter what year we're in, we usually tend to have classes with all ages. I'll look out for him though. Like your accent by the way," he said turning on the charm. Keep your friends close. Keep your enemies closer. _Oh Louis stop that_. 

She giggled and patted the bun that sat atop her head. She was quite adorable. If she and he who shall not be named were dating, he could see what he saw in her. Life was never fair. 

"Yeah we're from New Jersey. Don't worry...nothing like the kooks on the shore. Moved out here though. Dad's promotion and all that. I'm sure I told you that the other day though. Can never remember. I probably seem like a complete creep running over here to talk to you. I just remembered you from that record shop the other day...and I guess I wanted to talk to you more. Not..er not like that. You just seem to have a really nice energy about you very bright and magnetic and I'm really scaring you right now aren't I," she said moving to cover her mouth, "I have like no filtering system." 

Louis couldn't help but laugh. He hated to admit it but this girl and him were one the same. He knew what she meant about the whole energy thing. It was the same thing he felt when Harry walked into the store. This positive vibe that seemed to flow off the boy. Louis felt himself being sucked in by those extremely green eyes. God! He was beginning to sound like those god awful romance novels. He focused back on Hunter and gave her a genuine smile. 

"Got the same problem. I get what you're talking about. With the energy. You had the same thing. When you came into the shop. You and that boyfriend of yours, " he said throwing in the boyfriend bit, because why the hell not. Something in him needed to know. Hunter made a face and sent Louis another confused look. 

"Boyfriend? Oh you mean Harry? Oh...hell no. He's not my boyfriend. Oh god no. He's like my brother...besides he's not into vagina," she stated bluntly, moving closer to Louis's car as someone passed by. Louis wanted to laugh and do a fist pump. Of course Niall had been right and of course as usual I was a little drama king. Well that was certainly good news. He could like Hunter now and he may even have a chance the kid. Show him a few things. He just wished he wasn't so freakin eager to jump his bones. _Control yourself Louis_. He looked over at Hunter and she had a look in her eye. Like she could tell exactly what he was thinking. She was smirking and she leaned in closer so that her arms rested on door. He wasn't all that transparent. Was he? 

"He thinks you're very cute. Seems to really like you. We should all hang out or something. I know we're only in high school and you're all big/hot college guys but it'd be cool if we chilled sometime. I know Harry would like that," she said still smirking. Louis was beginning to really like this girl."Here give me your phone so we can exchange numbers." 

She was already grabbing for his phone and Louis laughed loudly at that. They really were one if the same. Bold and different. Niall would definitely like her. Once she programmed her number on his phone she called herself and saved his number. She grinned at him and handed him back his phone. 

"Hope to see you soon Louis. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship. I'll tell Haz I saw you. He'll be super bummed and then of course he'll make sure we all meet up again" she said winking before she took off running towards the building. Louis shook his head chuckling. She was something else. He was glad that he had given her a chance and talked to her some more. She wasn't bad not bad at all. 

He also very glad to hear all this stuff about Harry liking him and all. He felt like was back in secondary school, with a school girl (boy) crush. He needed to stop being so serious about all this. He could just have some fun. Harry was young. He was sure he'd be up for it, if what Hunter was telling him was true. Guess he'd just have to go for it. 

From: HuntsCatsup 2:11pm _i know its been like 50 years since we last spoke, but just wanted you to see which name mine was in your phone_

Louis chuckled quietly and typed out a response. 

To: HuntsCatsup 2:11pm _thats just the name i would have picked. make sure when u see harry to give him a kiss from mee ;P_

From : HuntsCatsup 2:11pm _lol ahaha sure thing buddy. always glad to help a friend get it in_. 

He laughed loudly at that one. Yeah this could definitely be one fun and exciting experience. Just what Louis needed. His phone buzzed again. 

From: Dumbpuppy 2:12pm _louuuuu were r u????_

He had almost forgotten about the "lunch date" with Liam. He started the car again and took off, happy to have solved one of his "problems". Now off to deal with one of Zayn's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? I can't promise when updates will be but I'll try to update as much as possible and soon.


	5. So Far It's Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayo. It is beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thought i'd put this up today. enjoy and all that. A lil more Harry/ Louis interaction even though it's all through text. Also more Liam's view of his and Zayn's situation.

#  So Far, It's Alright

## It's The Way We Are

"Where've you been mate?"Liam asked as Louis quickly made his way over to the small table that his friend had picked out. Bless him. It was in the corner on the outside patio and sat under a few trees. The simple black chairs and tables looked absolutely beautiful as the sun shined through the trees covering the area in light and shadows. Louis truly did love coming here. Cafe Mist was their home away from home. That and the music shop. The owner Caroline had once taught a culinary course at the University. Niall and Zayn had both taken the class and she absolutely adored them. 

"Come to my shop anytime. You'll always get drinks on the house," she had told them. Thankfully that generosity extended to Liam and Louis as well. Thank god for such lovable and charismatic friends. 

So no matter what, if they were hungry or just wanted to sit and study in a quiet place, Caroline always welcomed them. 

"You look quite happy," he continued as Louis finally sat down in the opposite seat. Louis pursed his lips as he realized that he had been grinning like an idiot from the car all the way to Liam. _I am. The man of my dreams is gay and he also might possibly want me_. His mouth would just not stop going upwards. 

"A man can't be happy?" he asked as he set his phone on the table. Liam just sat there smiling at him and he shrugged and looked at something or someone behind Louis. His smile grew wider and Louis turned to see Caroline making her way over to them. Louis grinned and shot up to run over and envelop her in a hug. 

"Mama Flack!" he exclaimed lifting her up. She squealed and laughed as Louis spun her around and she hit his shoulder gently so that he would put her down. He obliged and instead held onto her hands stepping back to "admire" her. She had on a cute white sundress and matching white flats. Her apron was on and her hair was in a messy bun (Louis could see that she also had a bit of flour in her hair and on her face) but she still managed to look absolutely gorgeous. "You are too freakin beautiful. Run away with me." 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him but Louis could see the small smile on her face. 

"Oh shut up. I look like a coke addict, and sorry but you're too young for me love," she said leaning a hand on top of their table. She smiled softly at Liam. He had always been her favorite, even though she said she loved them all equally. He just had that innocent adorable look about him. Too cute for his own good. "And don't ever call me Mama Flack..or mama anything again." She pointed a finger at Louis and scowled at him, or at least attempted to. She lasted for about 3 seconds before she giggled and stood up straighter. She smoothed out her apron and wrapped her arm around Louis. He didn't care if she didn't want to be called "mama", she was one of the few women around Louis that just had that motherly warmth. She was only 12 years older than him but he was so far from home and when he needed guidance or just someone to sit with and talk about his fears, problems and worries, she was always there for him. For all of them. So he would call her mama all he wanted thank you very much. She was after all a second mother to him. He leaned into her and sighed quietly. 

"Alright love?" she asked genuinely sounding concerned. Bless her. He straightened up and nodded nudging her with his elbow gently. 

"Of course. You know for someone who doesn't want to be called "mama", you sure do mother us quite a bit," he teased. She stuck out her tongue at him. 

"Well I don't hear you lot complaining," she said and he couldn't argue there because..yeah. It was very nice to be mothered. They all loved it. Liam cleared his throat and pouted. Clearly not enjoying being ignored. 

"Oh really Liam. You are not the star all the time," he said jokingly as he sat back down again looking over the small menu on the table. 

"Maybe not, but I am her favorite," he shot back smiling up at Caroline who shook her head. Louis gasped and looked up at him about to retort, when Caroline clapped her hands. 

"Oi' boys. Behave. You know I love you all," she said ruffling Louis' hair and putting a hand on Liam's arm. Louis eyebrows shot up slightly, ready to tease them, "And Louis if you make another cougar joke I will cut off that pretty hair of yours and charge you for drinks." Louis' shut his mouth quickly and Liam burst out laughing. 

"Speaking of drinks can we get some," he said batting his eyelashes up at her and smiling sweetly. 

"That depends. Will you all help out this summer again?" she asked. She'd get them the drinks anyway but she also serious about needing their help this summer. During the summer a lot of the workers would take vacations and wouldn't return until the school year. She was fine with that but the summer was the busiest season. Tourists and young ones out of school. It was then that she needed the most help, and for the past two summers here, Louis along with Liam and Niall would come in and work for her until the school year picked back up. Zayn was usually teaching art at the youth center in town so between that and the music shop he was rarely available. Louis loved the cafe. It was like stepping into a forest. He and Liam would work as waiters and barista's while Niall would usually help out the cooks in the back. It was a nice gig and Louis always looked forward to summers. 

"Always mama," he said and ducked as she reached out to try and hit him in the head. 

"You'll be the death of me. I'm sending out a waiter, so I won't have to deal with this," she said dramatically, but leaned down to planted kisses on both their cheeks before she went inside. Liam smiled fondly after her. He and Louis, though they may never admit it, loved the feeling of being cared after. "Mothered." 

"So you gonna tell me why you were so happy?" he asked turning back around to look at Louis. _And look like an idiot because the reason I'm so happy is the most pathetic thing ever?_

"You gonna tell me what's up with Zayn and you?" he retorted and instantly regretted it. Liam wasn't trying to pry and he wasn't being mean. Louis as usual forgot to use his filtering system and didn't want them teasing him about Harry. _That kid._ Liam's smile faltered and he looked down at his menu. _Oh for God sakes._ He wanted to put and end to this and help out to very dear friends, and he wanted to do it today. 

"Liam don't do that. Don't....Listen.... I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh. It's just...we're all friends. You can talk to me," he said taking the menu out of Liam's hands. The other male looked like a cornered animal and Louis would laugh if the situation wasn't so frustrating and kind of sad. 

"There's nothing to talk about." 

"Don't give me that Liam. I see how you look at him, and you seemed pretty angry with us this morning." 

Liam cleared his throat and blushed, still not meeting Louis' eye. 

" I was not and what you and Zayn do is none of my business but I just....I don't want to see either of you get hurt is all." 

Louis was getting fed up. He knew that he would bring up the Zayn issue as soon as he sat down to lunch with Liam. He didn't know why Liam didn't think he would. Liam might be a bit slow on the uptake but he wasn't really stupid. He felt bad for him. Liam was his friend as well, and he could see that the situation was as painful for Liam as it was for Zayn. The two idiots, who were the only ones who couldn't see how much they loved each other. he was pretty sure Danielle could tell as well, but that was issue for another day. 

"So you'd rather be hurt?" he asked quietly laying a hand on Liam's. Liam looked up with wide eyes. He looked sad and overwhelmed. Louis wanted to hug him. If only Zayn could see how conflicted he was. Not that Liam would ever let him see. 

"I don't. I'm not. He's... I have a girlfriend," he finished quietly looking back down. Louis sighed. 

"Liam, you and I both know you don't want her as much as you want Zayn." 

Liam drew his hand back and Louis could see that he was about to go on the defense. 

"S' not true...and besides Zayn hooks up with a lot of people. Can't be just another..." he didn't finish and let out a breath of air. Getting very frustrated. This isn't going very well. 

"Liam that's only because-" 

"I don't want to talk about it!" Liam raised his voice and caught himself, looking at Louis apologetically. He shrunk back down into himself when he noticed that people were beginning to stare. Louis turned to look at them, daring one of them to say something. He face Liam again. Never did he think that he'd have to play therapist today. 

"Liam clearly you need to....because there are some major misunder-" "Louis please," he said looking about ready to cry. Louis sighed and leaned back in his chair. So much for dealing with the Liam and Zayn problem. At this rate neither of them would straighten this whole thing out. So many misunderstandings. Louis knew that the only reason that Zayn was hooking up so much with people was because he wanted Liam and couldn't have him. He wanted to get over him. So what better way to get over some one than with sex. Anytime he wanted to get over someone or forget about something he found someone to hook up with. He and Louis both. _God, we're fucked up_. 

"Okay. Alright Liam...but why would we meet for lunch and talk, if we can't even talk about something going on with you?" 

"I didn't want to talk about it Lou. I..I missed you and it's like we never see each other anymore. I wanted to spend time with you and catch up...and you were mad this morning and I didn't want you mad at me," he said looking past Louis again as a waiter approached their table. They both smiled up at him and ordered their food and drinks. Louis sighed and slumped down in his chair. Defeated. He didn't bring up Zayn for the remainder of their lunch. with 

 

He arrived at the music shop after a very eventful yet uneventful lunch with Liam. They talked about classes and professors and life, but never once addressed what was happening with him and Zayn. Louis didn't like it. He wanted to deal with the issue. He couldn't handle Zayn being so upset and Liam being so angry and frustrated and hurt. He was going to make them deal with it soon. 

He went into the back room where the employees hung out and put his backpack down as well as his left overs. 

"Don't let it spoil," a high pitched voice said from behind him. Louis smiled and thanked god for her arrival. Perrie. The spunky girl worked some of weekday evening shifts with him. Zayn had night classes on Tuesdays and Thursday's and their other coworker Josh usually came in during the mornings and weekend evenings. He turned around and grinned at her. Her blonde hair was pulled into a side ponytail and she looked like she had just gotten out of a yoga class. She taught yoga at the youth center in the afternoons during the week and she usually came straight from there to the shop. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him kissing his cheek. Another good friend of theirs. She didn't go to Uni with them but since she worked at the youth center with Zayn, they had all met her and instantly clicked Though she was a little closer to Zayn. They bonded over many things that Louis had no idea about. "You miss me?" 

"Never," he shot back smiling, "how was class? Any juicy stories" 

"Refreshing as usual. Not really. A few idiots tried to start a fight about which way was the right way to do a position , but nothing to exciting," she said pulling out her ponytail and shaking out her hair. "Where's Grimmy?" 

"Don't know but we should probably get out there before he comes in and has out heads," he said linking his arm through hers. She laughed and the two walked out to the front together. A few people were standing around looking through CD's. Perrie un-linked their arms. 

"I'll work the register if you stock some of the new music we got in. Think it's in the back," she said as she walked towards the front smiling at the customers. The two men in their smiled back at her. Always nice to have Perrie working. She seemed to bring in a lot of people. Don't think she realized how nice she was to look at. Louis made his way to the back and opened a box of the new music. The 1975's album looked back at him. _Oh yes!_ One of the many perks of working in the shop was that they got the music at a much much cheaper price. Bless Grimmy. His phone buzzed and he took it quickly out of his back pocket, opening up another box of Cd's. 

From: Unknown 5:20pm _heyyyyy_

Louis made a face and was about to put his phone back (he didn't really like responding back to people he didn't know. How'd they get the number anyway), when it buzzed again with a text from that same unknown person. 

From: Unknown 5:20pm _sorry, realized you probably don't know who this is. It's Harry. or i mean I'm harry. i saw you at that music shop the other day. really random that i'm texting you now and you probably don't remember me. but wanted to talk to you. hiiiiii._

Louis literally stopped breathing and he felt another smile grace his face. Harry was texting him and he was acting like a teenager getting too excited over the fact that his "crush" had just texted him. _I am an adult. Calm it down Louis._

To: Unknown 5:21pm _haha its okay! i do remember you. who could forget such an attractive lad. You and your friend. She'd great by the way. How did you get my number? I'm Louis by the way._

He sent the text before he could take it back. _Christ!_ The kid was still in secondary school and Louis felt like an old man (even if they were legal and almost out of there) perving on a kid. He couldn't help himself though. The kid was so gorgeous and Louis was the one that wanted a change from his mundane life. Something exciting. He programmed Harry's number into his phone. It buzzed again. 

From: Harry 5:22pm _you're not so bad yourself ;). Yeah Hunter's pretty great. She gave me your number. nice to finally talk to you louis._

To: Harry 5:23pm _why thanks love. good thing she did. yeah i'm glad we get to talk now._

From: Harry 5:23pm _anytimeee :D. i really wanted to talk to you at the shop but we were kind of in a hurry. you looked really good by the way.....hope that wasn't too much aha_

He liked the kid's forwardness. 

To: Harry 5:24pm _definitely not too much. you did too ;). yeah? well we're talking now, I say that's pretty good_

From: Harry 5:25pm _hahaha i like you already louis. well more than i did, now that i'm talking to you. you seem fun. hey i was wondering. Hunter's brother goes to your school and he's having a party on saturday. would come? Would you like to? You can bring friends, and i swear i'm not a stalker, Hunter told me she saw you there and yeah_. 

Louis laughed. He really liked this kid. Gorgeous, forward and he seemed like he liked to have a good time. He didn't think that Harry would be so...eager to want to hang out. Sure he seemed very charming in the shop, but Louis was at least two years older than him and he though that he'd have to be the one to instigate them meeting up. It was happening all fairly quickly and he wasn't quite sure what to think about that. He realized that he had been sitting in the back with the boxes for about five minutes and he didn't want it to look like he was slacking off. Especially if Nick came in the back and saw him. That was the last person he would want to annoy. 

To: Harry 5:27pm _i like you too curly. aha :). Hunter told me about him. sure sounds like a good time. hmmm don't know if i quite believe you. i'm pretty sure u've been stalking my facebook profile or something :P. but hey love i gotta go. work and all that. we can talk a lil later._

Louis decided that he liked calling Harry 'Curly'. Maybe he was the only one that called him that. He sure hoped so. The party Harry told him about did seem like it could be fun. He hadn't been to one in so long. He was sure that he could drag Niall to go with him. The irish lad would be all to happy to hear that Hunter would be there. Louis may have talked about Harry a lot, but Niall talked about her quite a bit as well. He was glad. He didn't feel like such a creep for liking someone a little younger. He'd try and get Zayn to come. The boy needed some happiness in his life, and he was sure that they would find someone for him to get "acquainted" with there. They'd deal with how to get over someone without using sex at another time. A new text came in. 

From: Harry 5:28pm _okay cool. can't wait to actually finally talk to you in person :). Heyyyyy. I did no such thing aha. i don't even know your full name. have fun at work. i've got an exam to study for :(._

To: Harry 5:28pm _yeah same. hahaha oh sure ;). It's Tomlinson by the way. Louis Tomlinson.....at ur service :P. ohh boo! good luck with that._

From: Harry 5:29pm _I'm Styles. Harry Styles :D. oh well thanks ugh haha. talk to you soon Louis Tomlinson xxx._

Louis couldn't help but smile. The kid sure was charming, and he sent him three kisses. _Oh god Louis!_

"Hey, you get lost back here?" someone asked and he looked behind him to see Perrie leaning against the doorway, arms folded across her chest smiling down at him. He put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed the box closest to him. He couldn't help feel a little guilty. It was time to work. She waved a hand in the air letting him know that it was fine. "Just hurry before Nick starts freaking out because that whole display is empty." She walked back out grinning back at, letting him know that she wasn't actually all that worried. Louis grinned right back and made his way out to start stocking the new Cd's. He was almost finished with the first display when his phone buzzed again and he looked around before he pulled it out quickly. 

From: HuntsCatsup 5:40pm _u betta come to that party. Harry won't stop grinning like a dumbass and he keeps singing 'Young Hearts'...don't ask. it's truly a treat for the ears._

Louis chuckled and put his phone back in his pocket. Yeah, he would definitely go..and he'd have a good time. Maybe even take home a cute curly haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah....any good? I realize that H and L are talking about hanging and have barely talked to each other, but I want to get them hanging soon so yeah, and it was either quickly or some more major writers block and I wanted to get this up. Antyways. Hope you enjoyed it , if anyone is even reading this. I should probably be editing these instead of just uploading them but my internet access goes in and out so I want to get them up as quickly as I can :/. So sorry for any errors that are in there. I'll fix them soon. 
> 
> I don't even know if a real Cafe Mist exists but it does in this story. 
> 
> Extra points if you've heard the song 'Young Hearts.'
> 
> Also the chapter titles are song lyrics so extra extra points if you know them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Everyone puts this at the end...but should I even continue this? Will anyone read it? Tune in next time. Remember an apple a day keeps the doctor away...but really...The Doctor thinks apples are rubbish.


End file.
